


Day 13 Sport

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute Marc Anciel, Established Relationship, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marc Has Asthma, Sports Day, Sweet Nathaniel Kurztberg, awesome friends, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: Is sports day on Francois Dupond but Marc has a severe asthma so he can't join his friends into the games, fortunately for him his friends and boyfriend are simply awesome.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Day 13 Sport

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm using my multilingual Marc hc here, sue me.  
> Sol= sun in spanish  
> Mal'aj= angel in Yiddish  
> Ritter= knight in german

Marc liked to run when he was a child, it made him feel free and was kinda liberating. It was the only physical activity he used to do, it is not like he didn’t want to play with the other kids, he really did, but his shyness made it difficult for him to approach and ask to play. 

And then he developed a severe asthma. 

He has thought that maybe one day he could overcome his shyness and ask to play with his classmates, but now it doesn’t matter if he can do it or not, he can’t make that much physical activity without having an asthma attack, he has to keep his inhaler with him all the time, he also had to stop running. 

It’s been six years since, he is 14 now and he never overcame his shyness and just like when he was 8 he just stares at the others teens playing sports and running, wishing he could join them— even if he would not be the best player— but knowing very well that is impossible, this time not for his shyness alone but because his lungs won’t let him. 

Though being positive, always staying at the side in P.E class gives him some free time he can use to study, write or read, and Mr. D’Argencourt even taught him how to play chess. Actually he even added a chess stand for school’s sports day today. This way he wouldn’t feel excluded. 

Right now he feels very proud of himself after defeating Mrs. Mendeleiev. 

“Well played, Marc” his teacher says as she looks him through her glasses, despite her stoic face the proud gleam in her eyes is clear. She can be estrict and blunt but when you get to know her you discover that under that hard exterior is a good heart and a teacher that truly cares for her students. 

Marc smiles and shyly replies. “Thank you, Mrs. Mendeleiev” The woman is about to talk again when something catches her attention from the corner of her eye, she smiles, a very tiny smile, and addresses her student. 

“I'll get going, someone needs to supervise the others playing areas, besides” She looks at the side where a redhead is getting close “I think you have a visit” she states and stands up. “Until later then” 

“Bye Mrs. Mendeleiev” he says as Nathaniel finally gets to him. The redhead politely greets the teacher before addressing his boyfriend. 

“Hi, Rainbow” he says as he leans over to kiss the writer’s forehead. 

“Hi, Nath, How are you doing?” he asks as a sweet smile spreads over his face at seeing his boyfriend, he takes some time to check out how nice the sport outfit suits him— Marinette made personalized suits for their class— is a shirt with paint splashes all over it, red sweatpants, gray sneakers and he has his hair tied in a tiny ponytail showing both his beautiful cyan eyes.

“You know sports are not my forte but I think I’ve had fun today” that earns a giggle from Marc. 

“I’m glad you are having fun” 

“Well, is not the same without you” he says sincerely and puts his arm around the seated boy. Marc's smile fades a little. 

“Yeah, I would like to play with you guys” he looks down, stupid asthma. Nathaniel’s eyes soften. 

“What about you? Have you had fun kicking butts at chess?” Marc perks up a little at his partner’s question, especially because his tone is funny and he sounds really eager to know, Nathaniel is aware of how good the writer is at chess— he has seen and been defeated by him before— Marc excitedly answers. 

“Well, so far ten people have came to play, I defeated eight including Mr. D’Argencourt and Mrs. Mendeleiev” 

“That’s my Rainbow” Nathaniel cooes proudly, the writer blushes and smiles brightly, then the redhead talks again. 

“I’m happy that you had fun too, but I hope that ten games and eight victories are enough because I have a surprise for you” The artist says as he helps Marc to stand up from his seat. 

“A surprise?” he lifts an eyebrow, already interested. 

“Yep, come with me” Marc nods and organizes the chess pieces before leaving the stand, however, before he can ask anything about the surprise Nathaniel takes out a blindfold.

“First I have to put this on you” The writer watches him warily and Nathaniel smirks. “It can’t be a surprise if you see it before time, can it?” Well true, plus he trusts his boyfriend. 

“Fair enough” he replies and Nathaniel ties the cloth around his eyes. He can feel Nathaniel’s arm wrapping around his waist and the artist taking his left hand. Nathaniel guides him, they go down some stairs, he can feel the sunlight warming his skin— they are outside— they walk more— he can’t guess the meters or the time— he starts to hear noise, voices, they sound excited and blissful. Suddenly they stop and the voices do as well.

“We are here” Nathaniel says as he lets go of him and takes out the blindfold from his eyes. Marc opens his eyes slowly, blinking to adjust at the light and sees around him. They are at the stadium, all their friends are here, he can also see a variety of shooting games, a ping-pong table, some blankets that are near a table with drinks and snacks— resting areas probably— he can also see a little basketball portable net and balls, there are also some little balls in a bucket and he notices Marinette is holding a little bag. 

“What is this?” he asks curious. 

“We know how much you wanted to join us in the games today but… your asthma doesn’t let you” Mireille starts shyly, Marc notices she, Aurore and Jean are using personalized sport suits too and can recognize his cousin's sign at the edge of their shirts. 

“But we wanted you to have fun with us!” Jean continues an excited smile on his lips. 

“That’s why we took the task to investigate all the sports we could find that don’t require a hard or demanding physical activity, so you can play with us without worrying about having an asthma episode” Max explains as he adjusts his glasses. All of his friends and his boyfriend are watching him but he doesn’t feel overwhelmed, or at least not in a bad way, they are smiling and he can feel his chest filling with joy. 

Marc can’t believe it, actually he can, his friends and partner are awesome, what he can’t believe is the luck he has for having them, he can already sense some tears forming in his eyes. 

“I-I don’t even know what to say… Thank you guys!” He honestly says as a bright blinding smile forms in his lips. 

“Well, thank your Romeo, it was his idea after all” Alix states as she playfully punches Nathaniel’s arm. 

“Yeah, but all of you helped, guys” He shyly replies, a pink color painting his cheeks. Marc hides his laugh behind his hand, Nathaniel is very cute. 

“Thank you Sol, and all of you too, thanks, I really appreciate this” He all but beams, Nathaniel smiles at his nickname— is one of the many his dear writer has for him in a different language and he loves it— and pulls his boyfriend in a side hug. 

Marinette approaches them, extending the bag she is holding to Marc. “Here, you need to change so we can start” she chimes excitedly. Marc takes the bag and sees inside it, is a personalized sports suit. He smiles fondly— he isn't wearing one since he was supposed to just sit and play chess— they really thought about everything, didn’t they? 

He hugs her cousin and thanks her, Marinette returns the embrace and after some second she pulls away and motions him to get changed, he gladly obeys. 

When gets to one of the bathrooms of the stadium to change he takes his time to really appreciate the design of his suit. The shirt is elbow long sleeved, cyan and with a rainbow printed in the chest; the sweatpants are black with some white words printed at the sides of the legs— looking like the generic lines sweatpant use to have— he can recognize the words as one of the little poems he made— Marinette kept some of them, that would explain how she remember the verses— his sneakers are white with rainbow dyed strips, the shoes are his but he doesn’t uses them often— probably Marinette had his parents’ help to get them— finally there is also a hand knitted waist bag, is red with a little rainbow embroiled, it has a note ‘ _For your inhaler <3’ _

Happiness and love fills his entire body, he really is lucky for having such amazing people in his life. 

He gets changed and puts his inhaler on his new waist bag, he returns with the rest— if Nathaniel blushes at seeing him that is very much his business— and the games begin. 

They make teams for some of the shoot games, for others they play alone, then they have a little ping pong tournament, they use the little balls to throw them and see who gets the longest distance, they enjoy the drinks and snacks, Kim even offers to carry him on his shoulders to make some shoots with the basketball equipment, after promising that he will be careful— and being life threatened by Alix, Nathaniel, Aurore and Marinette if the writer gets even the smallest scratch— he access, they make some passes with Adrien, Ivan, Alix and Juleka, he even manages to make some points. 

Then the final event: a one hundred meters race. But for this race they are in pairs, one of them is going to run while carrying the other on their back. 

Kim is carrying Jean, Ivan is carrying Mylene, Juleka is carrying Rose, Mireille and Aurore are paired up being Aurore the on who will run, Marinette— believe it or not— is carrying Adrien, Alya is carrying her boyfriend, Max will be the referee and Alix will check the chronometer, of course he is paired with Nathaniel. 

They walk to the start line and the redhead crouches down a little so he can climb to his back easier, he does so, once the writer is on his back Nathaniel straightens up and firmly grasps Marc’s legs, the noiret puts his arms around Nathaniel’s neck. 

“Are you ready, Mal’aj?” He turns his face a little to see him, Marc looks down and grins. “I’m ready, Sol” 

Alix and Max are at the finish line, Alix ready with the cronometer, Max lifts his right arm. “Ready?” Every runner gets into position. “Sets” They prepare to run. “GO!” They start the race. 

Marc doesn’t have words to describe what he is feeling right now but he can say is wonderful. Maybe he is not the one running but still he can feel the air crashing against his face and his hair, the liberating sensation he used to feel, the fun, all is there again after so many years. And this time is even better, he may not be really running but he is being carried by the person he loves, the fact that Nathaniel and all his friends made all of this for him is so wholesome and heart warming, the fact that Nathaniel is the one who brings him the feeling he thought would never feel again fills his heart with joy, he laughs while his boyfriend runs, he laughs freely and hearty, he laughs feeling the luckiest and happiest boy in the world. Maybe he is. 

They got to the finish line in fourth place, Kim and Jean were the first one, Marinette and Adrien the second, Alya and Nino the third. Nathaniel puts Marc down and takes some seconds to catch his breath. The noiret goes to the table with drinks and grabs a bottle of water for his boyfriend. 

Nathaniel’s breath is back to normal and when Marc hands him the bottle he gladly takes it, he takes a long sip. 

“Thank you, babe” then he kisses Marc’s cheek. Marc in return gives Nathaniel a tight hug, the redhead is a little surprised— totally not expecting the sudden hug— but is not like he is complaining. He returns the embrace and strokes Marc’s hair with his free hand— the one that is not holding the bottle— . 

After a minute or so Marc pulls apart— not entirely breaking the hug— and surprises Nathaniel even more when he kisses him. And Oh my god! What a kiss! Marc cups Nathaniel face with his hands and the artist wraps his arms around Marc’s waist, they kiss slowly, passionate, eager, their mouths stroking each other, Marc’s thumps caressing Nathaniel’s cheeks, all the love they have for each other, the gratitude, their happiness, all is transmitted through that single kiss. 

They kiss until their lungs protest for air, when they finally pull apart both of them are panting, lovestruck expressions on their blushing faces. They totally forget about their friends— who are watching the scene with fondness— right now are just the two of them. Marc strokes Nathaniel’s right cheek, the artist melts into the touch and puts his hand over the one Marc is using to caress his skin. 

They stare into each other’s eyes, then Marc gets closer rubbing his noses together. “Thank you, Ritter” he pulls apart from their eskimo kiss to watch his boyfriend into the eyes again. “For everything” his voice is soft and sweet, Nathaniel’s heart melts, he feels the luckiest and happiest boy in the world. Maybe he is. 

“Everything for you, Mal’aj” he replies equally soft, equally sweet. The scene is so wholesome that nobody dares to break it. The boyfriends share one more kiss and finally break their embrace, though they are holding hands now. Marinette calls everyone to group for a photo. 

At the end of the day Marc and Nathaniel are walking hand in hand to the redhead’s house— to hang out a little— Marc thinks back to those days when he could run, when he would long for play with the other kids and smiles, because even when those are not an option anymore that doesn’t matter, not when he has amazing friends and a wonderful boyfriend, who would make sure that he would also have fun. 

His asthma is a huge bother but with all the awesome people in his life, his family, his friends, his boyfriend, Marc feels that he can breathe easier.


End file.
